My Perfect Sundae
by OhThoseGoldenEyes
Summary: Because we all love Edward Cullen shirtless and coated in...well...you'll find out. Post Eclipse. Fluff! *Disclaimer*


**Hey guys! Me again. My explanation..earlier today, well yesterday..its 1226 AM..YIKES, I had this huge homemade sundae with wipped cream, chocolate shell, chocolate SAUCE, sprinkles, almonds, and a banana..I still feel sick. As good as it sounds, and as good at it tasted at the time, it is NOT a good idea..I repeat, NOT GOOD! I dont suggest trying it..ugh! But it _tasted_ soo good! boo..**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

My Perfect Sundae

"I don't understand how you can eat that stuff…"

Edward's nose was scrunched up, looking at my sundae in horror. I was at the Cullen household visiting after Edward and I got back from the meadow. Esme had gone food shopping for me and she had all the right ingredients…I just couldn't resist.

"Why? It's actually really good." I took a big spoon full of vanilla ice cream, sprinkles, whipped cream, and of course, chocolate syrup, stuffing it into my mouth.

"Mmm..so worth it."

"You're disgusting!" Edward exclaimed

"Excuse me? Who are you to talk?"

"Do you know how bad that is for you," Oh god…medical Edward has surfaced, "How many calories, fat, and sugar is in that? That's so bad for you. That is what is known as—"

"Oh! And I suppose this is bad for you too?" I grabbed the bottle of gooey syrup and squirted a long line down my finger, sticking it in my mouth and savoring the taste.

"Bella! Don't do that!" Edward grabbed for the bottle, his hands just above mine, trying to force it out of my hands.

"Edward, no! Don't do that! You're going to—oops.." We had been squeezing the bottle too hard and right as the nozzle was facing him, a big squirt of chocolate exploded all over his face.

I'm sure to an outsider we looked pretty comical. We were both frozen in that position, our hands still wrapped around the bottle facing toward Edward. His face was priceless. A look of pure shock written across his beautiful features, his eyes squinted close. My face was of pure horror, eyebrows raised and eyes wide with fear, my jaw dropped completely in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Edward I am so sorry! Here…" I let go of the bottle and ran for the paper towels, praying he wasn't angry.

As I was about to turn around, I suddenly felt a big blob of goop running down my neck. I reached back and looked at my fingers, they were covered in chocolate.

I turned around slowly and looked at Edward, shocked. He stood there with the bottle of chocolate, a smirk on his face, completely proud of what he just did.

"Really?" I shrieked.

"It was only fair."

"Well then," I walked to the counter and grabbed the second bottle, unwrapping it and opening the nozzle, and walked back to Edward. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bottle…good, "Then you wouldn't mind if I…" I trailed off and held the bottle over his head, giving it a hard squeeze. The chocolate oozed down from his perfect hair, onto his shoulders and running down his arms.

"Of course not. As long as I do this…" He held the bottle at my neck. A whole bunch of chocolate ran down my front, a good amount going down my cleavage to my stomach as well, ruining my new shirt. Alice would kill me. Edward just laughed loudly.

"Okay then…." I wouldn't stand for that. I squirted the chocolate over his front and continued to rub it all over his bare marble chest with my hand. Now I'm glad we decided to go to the meadow and he didn't put his shirt back on yet.

He watched helplessly until I stopped and then said coolly, 'You know what this means, right?"

I tightened my grip on my own bottle. "War?"

"On the count of three."

I nodded, "one.."

"…two…" I didn't let him finish. I started to squirt the bottle all over him, screaming and laughing as he did the same. We haven't had this much fun or laughed this much in a while, since the newborn battle. All I could focus on now was Edward's musical laugh and moving my arms up and down as fast as I could.

I gave the bottle another squeeze but froze at the sound of air. Edward stopped too. I quickly shook the bottle, a little panicked, and tried again. Nothing but air.

"..Uh, oh.." I raised my eyes at Edward and he smirked slyly.

I did the only thing I could think of…screamed and made a run for it. I ran into the living room, Edward hot at my heals running at a human pace to give me my fun, where the rest of the family was sitting, enjoying the day. Their heads all snapped up at our entrance and their eyes widened in shock at out appearance, some jaws dropping in the process. Edward continued to coat me in chocolate, the two of us laughing. The rest of the family quickly snapped out of their shock and joined in laughing at our ridiculous behavior.

"Children!" Esme yelled, upset about the chocolate now covering her hard wood floor. She tried to hold back a smile but failed, laughing along with the rest of us.

"Sorry Esme!" I screamed. Finally, Edward's bottle made the same airy noise mine had.

"Well it's about time," I laughed, "hmm..Now I have to get even with you! And I know just how to do it. Stay here."

I quickly returned to the living room, hiding a can of whipped cream behind my back, ready to go. I stood in front of Edward and brought it forward. His eyes widened once again. Before he could say anything, I sprayed it all over him until it was empty, and trust me, that's a lot of whipped cream. Edward just stood there, covered in chocolate and whipped cream, a cute little pout covering his mouth.

"It was only fair." I teased, standing on my tippy toes to kiss his pout away, which he gratefully returned. When we broke away the rest of the family had gone to give us some privacy.

"You know, you look kindda sexy covered in chocolate and whipped cream." I blushed as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"I could say the same about you." His statement made me blush a shade darker.

"Something's missing. Wait here." I returned again in a flash and walked back up to him. I quickly placed the bright red cherry on the tip of his nose, making sure it stayed.

"There, my perfect sundae." Edward gave a loud laugh. I smoothly wrapped my arms around his neck, one again standing on my toes, as his wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up and grabbed the cherry with my teeth, pulling it off his nose and eating it. Then I couldn't resist, I lifted my head and licked his right cheek, ridding it of chocolate and whipped cream, and pulled back to see his satisfied expression. He was…turned on?

"mmm…worth it now?" I asked.

"…very."

* * *

**Again children...dont try this at home. **

**Review, pretty please with ice cream and a whipped creamed, chocolate coated, cherry Edward on top! **

**Did I mention he was shirtless that whole time? Yes..yes I did. ;)**

**Now how can ANYONE resist that! hmm? HMM?**


End file.
